omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
GOLB
Character Synopsis GOLB is a malevolent entity who inhabits an unknown dimension. He is first seen briefly at the end of "Puhoy." After old Finn dies in the Pillow World and is being warped back to his own reality, he bounces off GOLB's tongue. Not much is known about him other than that he attacked Mars, and that he is very malevolent. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Adventure Time Name: GOLB Gender: Never definied but implied Male Age: '''At least 200+ years old '''Classification: Malevolent Deity Special Abilities: Void Manipulation (Sent Margles into the a void of that sits outside of every universe, even entities such as Prismo couldn't bring her back), Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill beings and consign them to The Void), Reality Warping (Implied to have superior Reality Manipulation to even Prismo), Immortality (Type 1), Destruction (When GOLB "takes" an entity, they are completely destroyed and absolutely nothing is left, with even gods such as Prismo not being able to effect their essence), Life Manipulation (Should have a similar ability to resurrect and give life to entities such as Prismo), Chaos Manipulation & Abstract Existence (Stated by Simon, to be an abstract representation of Chaos), Biological Manipulation and Transmutation (Fused together an entire army into a Demon, that continued to absorb more and more creatures into its biomass. Was able to turn the inorganic Gumball Guardians into flesh), Absorption (Devoured the magical abilities of Betty and Ice King's Crow), Power Nullification (Capable of digesting the special properties of a being, leaving them powerless), Portal Creation (Made a portal to The Planet of OOO), Weather Manipulation (His mere presence can cause terrible storms), Resistance to Reality Warping, BFR and Existence Erasure (Ice King's Crown was unable to remove it from Ooo or cause it to 'disappear', although it was able to merge Betty with it) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(As a Cosmic Entity, his power should be no weaker than Chronologius Rex, who is the embodiment of time across an infinite number of realities. His power far, far extends any wizard, who are capable of dreaming entire universes into reality through magic. Implied to be far superior to Prismo, as when he sent Margles to the void, Prismo's powers couldn't even affect her. Should be comparable to The Catalyst Coment, which embodied everything in The Universe and exists in a "New Mode" of existence) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists in "every crevice where chaos lurks".) Lifting Ability: Unknown '(Implied that his size may vastly exceed the universe, but apparently it can alter it's size at will given at the time it was only affecting Mars) 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Even wizards who can dream entire universes into reality are far, far below GOLB in power. In addition other Cosmic Beings such as Prismo and The Catalyst Coment are implied to be vastly weaker than the being itself) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Prismo was unable to effect it through his powers and entities capable of dreaming entire realities are directly below GOLB) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal (Affected Finn's Pillow World as well as Mars, albeit centuries apart from each other) Intelligence: '''Likely incredibly high, due to his status as a deity, and that even The Lich considers himself a mere scholar of him. '''Weaknesses: Has a weakness to Order and Harmony Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Manipulation: '''GOLB is capable of cosigning entities to it's personal Void. When taken by GOLB, one's existence no longer remains and they essentially are destroyed on a fundamental level. Even Multi-Universal entities can't bring an entity back when this ability is used Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Adventure Time Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Monsters Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Weather Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2